Secret Under The Star's
by Drifter Chick
Summary: Takes place after the escape from the prison, and Balamb Garden is saved from the missile's and so on and so on and so on, well anyways its my first Seiftis,*chp 2 finally up!*
1. ~Prologue

Secret Under the star's

Disclaimer: I dont own FFVIII : Sad Sigh: It belongs to squaresoft

Warning: if you dont like Quists&Seifer as a couple then I suggest you turn back, for all the rest of you ...READ ON!

Prologue

Quistis Trepe stood silently in the lonely night of her dormitory balcony, staring up at the beutiful sparkling sky.  
she was in total shock of what she found out a few days ago...about Seifer Almasy  
he was the Sorceress's Knight...he was with Edea, she knew in her heart that she was going to fight him one way or another  
she also knew that she would be the one to finish him off, she diddnt want to hurt him..or worse..kill him...

"What am I going to do"...Quistis said aloud "I cant do this...not to Seifer...he shouldnt have gone to Timber...Seifer...why do you always have to do everything the hard way" She began to shed silent tears

Then their it was... shining in the night...A star...her wishing star,  
Quistis wiped away her tears, she smiled for the first time in days she smiled  
"My star...you came back..." Quistis closed her eye's and began to say her words "My star...please...help me...save him...help me save the one I care about...the one I truly Love..."

"Help me save Seifer..." she whisperd into the night air, her eyes opened, Quistis looked up at her star in twinkled three times...  
she knew it had granted her wish, her confidence came back...her streangth had returned to her...she was ready...  
she believed now... she was going to be the one to save Seifer...

Quistis smiled again,and then she held onto the balcony's bar's "IM GOING TO FIND YOU SEIFER,AND WHEN I DO IM GOING TO FIGHT YOU! AND YOU'LL BE BACK HERE IN GARDEN! YOUR GOING TO BE HERE WITH ME AGIAN!" she yelled out into the passing night landscape.

"I love you...Seifer...I wish you were here with me right now" Quistis sighed "I love you Seifer" she said aloud Quistis smiled at her star, then she walked back into her warm dormitory room...knowing that no one would hear what she said to the night, becouse this was here secret her secret under the stars...

Author's notes:  
So? Did ya like it? not bad for my first Seiftis is it?  
Sorry it was so short...I might right more to this, depends on how many people like it.

and before I finish I just want to thank the folowing people for inspiring me to write...  
Alonia Everclear...  
Rinoa Heartilly...  
Andromache...  
Summer Flare...  
Selphie Ducky...  
mintbaby...  
Binkari...  
DNA Halcyon...  
your story's and your talents inspired me to right this...Thank you.


	2. ~Maybe Its me...

Secret Under The Stars  
  
  
  
  


*******************************************  
  
_  
_

~Chapter 1~  
~Maybe Its Me?~  


  
"I wonder what she's doing?..."  
  
"I wonder what she's thinking..."  
  
"I wonder if she's alright..."  
  
*She's in my mind again... like always* I sigh _* Yet she doesnt give a damn about me...just her little Squally boy*  
  
*My name is Seifer Almasy, I am under the control of Sorceress Edea... I am trapped...and I cant go back...I cant go back to her...*  
  
*Heh...I cant even cotrol my actions and I still think of her*  
  
*Is her effect on me that powerful?*  
  
*Do I care for her that much?*  
  
*Hmph... I guess I do...*  
  
_I look outside my bared window in my cell, Edea keeps me locked up in here... until she needs me and puts me under her spell  
I can feel a tear slip from my right eye, I guess im crying ... "How unlike me" I say aloud " I wipe the tear from my eye with the back of my gloved hand "I guess im that depressed,  
oh well" I look out the window the dark sky is lightend by stars...  
  
_* Me Seifer Almasy,crying and looking at stars...something must be wrong with me*  
  
_I look up...towards the east,and I see that sparkling star the one that she used to stare at when we were kids, I cant help but wonder if at this moment she is looking at it  
telling that stupid star her wish, I chuckle I remember about ten or eleven years ago, she was sitting on the beach with me at our home  
she wished to that same star...she then smiled at me and said that she wished that we would always be best freinds and that we would never be apart...  
  
_*Some wish that was!*  
  
_We were secret freinds becouse she diddnt want to upset the others, even at a young age she was always smarter then me! and I figured she wouldnt forget... but she did...  
I thats why I am the way I am today becouse of her...  
  
  
_*I miss those days*  
  
*Quistis...why did you forget...why did you foreget me...*  
  
  
  
  
_************************************************  
Wow finally I did it...  
(sorry it was so short) and im very  
sorry about the long wait and many thanks to those who already reviewed I really am grateful to have you all  
take time out of your way to read this I really am....  
  
  


~The Drifter  


  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

  
  
  


  


  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
